As the truth unfolds
by Avadakedavradaleks-Catarina
Summary: Something I came up from a dream. It's quite a theory I must say.
1. Chapter 1

**The girl in the TARDIS**

He was heartbroken again. He walked into the TARDIS, without knowing what he was going to do next. He was lost. He pressed a few buttons, and watched as the lights started to flash. The TARDIS sound gave him peace for a few moments, but not much. He was still alone.

She was quiet. She wouldn't dare to make a sound. He would listen, and she had no idea of where she was, or who _he_ was. She tried to make sense of those weird looking shapes that were quite familiar to her. There were flashing lights everywhere, and only the man seemed to understand them. A weird sound echoed through the air, and the man slowly walked towards the door, closing it behind him.

She stood up quietly, and carefully walked to the door as well. She opened the door just a little, and couldn't believe what was outside.

Floating mountains, rivers in the sky, and a bright purple sky waited for her. The man was out of sight, so she thought that it wouldn't be a problem if she went outside just for a minute. Her converse made a weird sound when she stepped on the ground.

"Don't be scared, it's only the screaming grass. It does that." The odd man told her. He didn't seem mad at her. Well, it wasn't her fault that she popped into the weird looking… Police box?

She walked around it several times. On the outside it was only a police box, but inside… it was much bigger.

"I knew I was dreaming! Popping inside a weird police box that is bigger on the inside is very me. Good, I thought I was going mad." She said at last. "I'll just pinch myself and wake up. That's it."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you are not dreaming. This is the TARDIS, and I'm the Doctor." The odd man said.

She pinched herself, and opened one eye at a time. She looked at the man without blinking. "But how… I was… You were… inside… where are we?"

"We are on planet Glock. A great place. Purple are the skies on winter, and green are the skies on summer. Floating mountains and rivers are everywhere. But don't try the meat. It's disgusting." He made a disgusted face that made her giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor, I'm Kate" She said lifting her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Kate" They shook hands and started walking.

The screaming grass screamed every time they sat foot on the ground. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, but a type of grass that screams is just fantastic!" she laughed, and hopped from one foot to another.

"It is" he chuckled, starting to hop too.

"It's like music!" she hopped starting a rhythm.

He followed her lead, and suddenly they were laughing, and their music echoed everywhere.

"But tell me, how did you end up inside the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked.

"I wish I knew. I just woke up lying there, without any memory of how I got there."

"Oh, I see. But tell me, are you scared? I mean, screaming grass purple skies… isn't another planet too much for a human?"

"Nothing is ever too much for me." She said meeting his eyes "I think I always wanted something more."

"Something more? What about flying frogs?" the Doctor asked, taking off his tweed jacket and offering it to her. "You look cold."

"Thank you" she smiled "And I would love to see some flying frogs"


	2. Chapter 2

They talked about politics, books movies, and found that they had a lot in common. She didn't know why, but she trusted the Doctor, even though she barely knew him.

"So, what about your ship? You're probably not human, since we don't have the kind of power to create a 4th dimension." She smiled

"And you're probably very clever! Why haven't I heard of you, Kate?" the Doctor asked, intrigued.

"I mainly work by myself; I guess" she chuckled "Now, why haven't I heard of you? You have a quite amazing ship back there!"

"Yeah, we've been together for so long… my old mate." He laughed "Do you know what TARDIS stands for?"

"No, tell me" she jumped.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, cool isn't it?" he smiled excited

"Is it… a time machine? How did you find a way to support a time vortex? I've tried to find a structure that would contain such amazing power, but I couldn't find it anywhere!" she was absolutely amused. She jumped around, messing her hair "It's possible! I knew it! They laughed at me, but I knew it!"

"Wait… you're not supposed to have that kind of knowledge. Well, not yet! But you are far too clever for a human… Are you human, Kate?" he starred into her eyes closely, and then bent over to hear her heart. One single heart.

"Yes, of course I am!" she responded "How couldn't I be human. Well, you're probably not human, and you look… human."

"No, you look Time Lord." He was still looking at her, without blinking "Tell me where are you from, Kate? What were your parents' names?"

"I'm from Brazil, my mom's name is Isabel, and my father's name is William" she was confused "why do you ask?"

"Do you have any old belongings, a family object, a fob watch maybe?"

"Yes I do, an old locket, why?"

"Have you ever opened it? Even tried?"

"No, why do you ask? You are scaring me, Doctor."

"Can I… se it, please?" the Doctor was anxious

"Okay…" she said, while pulling an old locket from under her shirt, and taking it off.

"Open it" The Doctor said.

"Why would I do that? It's just an old locket!"

"And you don't even want to know who is in there? You have no urge to see what's inside?"

"No!"

"Open it."

"Fine!"

She tried a couple of times before she could finally open it. But when she did, something happened. Lots of things happened, actually. First, a huge wave of energy just started to emerge from the tiny locket, going straight to Kate. Then, she passed out. And maybe, the most interesting thing is that the TARDIS just appeared out of nowhere.


End file.
